Czarne Indye/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Droga i powrót. Na dźwięk głosu Henryka, James Starr, Magdalena i Szymon Ford przeszli przez wąskie przejście utworzone w ścianie ze sztolni Dochart do Nowej Aberfoyle. Znaleźli się na samym początku dosyć szerokiej galeryi. Zdawałoby się, że ją ręka ludzka przebiła, że oskard i motyka uprzątnęły ją w celu ułatwienia eksploatacyi nowego pokładu. Poszukiwacze nasi zapytywali się w duchu, czy nie śnią, czy to przypadek dziwny sprowadził ich tutaj do jakiej dawnej kopalni o której istnieniu, najstarsi górnicy hrabstwa nigdy nie słyszeli. Lecz nie! Poprostu pokłady geologiczne »oszczędziły« tę galeryę w epoce formowania się gruntów drugorzędnych. Może jaki potok przebiegał ją podówczas, gdy wody się mieszały z zatopionemi roślinami; ale dzisiaj suchą była i ubitą, jak gdyby umyślnie wykutą na parę tysięcy stóp w skale granitowej. Równocześnie powietrze przypływało do niej swobodnie – co nasuwało myśl, że wentylatory naturalne łączyły ją bezpośrednio z powietrzem zewnętrznem. Uwaga ta uczyniona przez inżyniera była słuszną, czuć było, że odświeżanie powietrza odbywało się z łatwością w nowej kopalni. Co do tego gazu, który się wydobywał z pośród warstw łupku w ścianach, znać było, że pochodził z tak zwanej »pochwy«, czyli jedynego zbiorowiska obecnie wypróżnionego, a atmosfera galeryi nie zawierała go też zupełnie. Jednakże z wielkiej przezorności, Henryk zabrał był z sobą jedynie lampkę bezpieczeństwa, która mu zapewniała oświetlenie na jakie dwanaście godzin. James Starr i jego towarzysze rozpływali się z radości. Pragnienia ich zostały w zupełności uwieńczone pomyślnym rezultatem. Wkoło nich sam tylko węgiel się znajdował. Wzruszenie opanowało ich i odbierało mowę. Było to może niebacznie z ich strony zapuszczać się tak głęboko. Ale nie myśleli o odwrocie. Żadna otwarta szczelina nie zagradzała im drogi, żadna przepaść nie ziała nieczystymi wyziewami. Nie było więc powodu do zatrzymywania się i przez całą godzinę James Starr, Magdalena, Henryk i Szymon Ford szli przed siebie, nie zastanawiając się nawet jak się oryentować w tym nieznanym tunelu. I byliby tak szli w nieskończoność, gdyby nie doszli do pewnego kresu tej szerokiej drogi, która ich wiodła od wejścia do kopalni. Galerya przytykała do ogromnej pieczary, której na razie nie można było oznaczyć, ani wysokości ani głębi. Dokąd zachodziło jej sklepienie, do jakiej odległości dochodziła jej ściana przeciwległa? Ale przy świetle lampki, poszukiwacze nasi mogli stwierdzić, że zapełniała ją woda jakiegoś stawu czy jeziora, którego brzegi urozmaicone, osłonięte wysokiemi skały, ginęły w ciemnościach. – Stójcie! – krzyknął Szymon Ford, zatrzymując się nagle. – Jeszcze jeden krok, a mogliśmy wpaść w niezgłębioną otchłań. – Odpocznijmy wiec moi przyjaciele – odparł inżynier. – Trzeba też będzie pomyśleć o powrocie na folwark. – Lampa nasza może nam jeszcze starczyć na dziesięć godzin, panie Starr – rzekł Henryk. – No, to w każdym razie zatrzymajmy się tutaj – odrzekł James Starr. – Przyznaję, że nogi moje domagają się odpoczynku! A wy, Magdaleno, czyż nie odczuwacie zmęczenia po tak długiej wycieczce? – Jeszcze nie bardzo, panie James – odpowiedziała tęga szkotka. – Mamy zwyczaj chodzić po całych dniach w starej kopalni Aberfoyle. – Ho! ho! – dodał Szymon Ford. – Magdalena w razie potrzeby przeszłaby dziesięć razy tę drogę tam i napowrót! Ale teraz, panie James, może mi pan powie, czy słusznie pana trudziłem? Zaprzecz pan temu, jeżeli możesz, panie James! – Mój stary towarzyszu – odrzekł inżynier – dawno podobnej nie uczuwałem radości. To cośmy oglądali w tej cudownej kopalni, zdaje się wskazywać, że jej rozległość przynajmniej wzdłuż, jest bardzo znaczną. – I wzdłuż i wszerz, panie James – odparł Szymon Ford. – Dowiemy się o tem wkrótce. – Ręczę za to! Może pan polegać na moim instynkcie starego górnika. Nigdy mnie nie omylił! – Pragnę temu wierzyć, Szymonie – odrzekł inżynier z uśmiechem. – Ale zresztą, o ile mogę sądzić z tych krótkich oględzin, posiadamy teren eksploatacyjny, który przez wieki się nie wyczerpie! – Wieki! – zawołał Szymon Ford. – Bardzo temu wierzę, panie James! Tysiąc lat minie i więcej, zanim zostanie wydobyty ostatni kawał węgla z naszej nowej kopalni! – Oby was Bóg wysłuchał – rzekł Szymon Ford. – Co do gatunku węgla, który tu widnieje na ścianach… – Znakomity, panie James, znakomity! – zawołał Szymon Ford. – Zobacz pan sam! I to mówiąc, oderwał oskardem kawał czarnej skały. – Patrz pan! patrzcie wszyscy – powtarzał, podnosząc węgiel do lampki. – Powierzchnie tego odłamka są błyszczące! Będziemy mieli węgiel tłusty, bogaty w części żywiczne! A jak się pięknie kraje, prawie bez prochu! Ach, panie James, dwadzieścia lat temu, dopiero by ten pokład robił konkurencyę kopalniom Swansea i Cardiff. A i dziś palacze wyrywać go sobie będą, a choć eksploatacya kopalni nie wiele kosztować będzie, pomimo to, sprzedawać będziemy drogo taki węgiel! – W istocie – rzekła Magdalena – która wzięła odłamek do ręki i przyglądała mu się okiem znawczyni. – Przedni to gatunek węgla. Weź go z sobą Szymonie, weź go na folwark! Chciałabym, żeby pierwszy kawałek tego węgla, spalił się na naszem ognisku. – Masz słuszność, żono! – odrzekł stary nadsztygar. – Zobaczysz, żem się nie omylił. – Panie Starr – zapytał teraz Henryk – czy ma pan pojęcie o możliwem położeniu tej długiej galeryi, którąśmy szli od chwili wejścia do nowej kopalni. – Nie, mój chłopcze – rzekł inżynier. – Z pomocą busoli mógłbym może oznaczyć jej kierunek ogólny. Ale bez busoli, jestem tu jak marynarz na pełnem morzu wśród mgły, który, gdy słońca nie widzi, nie może żadną miarą określić swego położenia. – Bezwątpienia, panie James – rzekł Szymon Ford – ale proszę pana bardzo, nie porównywaj naszego położenia z położeniem marynarza, który wszędzie i zawsze ma otchłań pod nogami! Jesteśmy zaś tutaj na lądzie stałym i nie mamy potrzeby się obawiać, byśmy kiedykolwiek zatonęli. – Nie chciałem wam czynić przykrości, Szymonie – odrzekł James Starr. – Daleką odemnie jest myśl obniżania ceny nowej kopalni Aberfoyle przez niesłuszne porównanie. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy. – Jesteśmy pod gruntem hrabstwa Stirling, panie James – rzekł Szymon Ford – przysiągłbym na to jak… – Słuchajcie! – przerwał Henryk nagle. Wszyscy nadstawili ucha, idąc za przykładem młodego górnika. Słuch jego nadzwyczaj ostry pochwycił odgłos głuchy, jakby szmer oddalony. James Starr, Szymon i Magdalena nawet usłyszeli go z kolei. Słychać było w górnych warstwach pokładów rodzaj grzmotu, którego wyraźne crescendo i decrescendo kolejno dochodziło do uszów. Wszyscy czworo stali kilka minut, nie mówiąc słowa. Nakoniec Szymon Ford zawołał: – Cóż to na świętego Mungo, czyżby wagoniki przebiegały już po szynach nowej Aberfoyle? – Ojcze – odparł Henryk – zdaje mi się, że to szmer wód, toczących się w swem łożysku. – Nie jesteśmy przecież pod morzem – zawołał stary nadsztygar. – Nie – odrzekł inżynier – ale to możliwe, że znajdujemy się pod łożyskiem jeziora Katrine. – W takim razie sklepienie musiałoby być bardzo cienkie w tem miejscu, jeżeli szmer wód, tak wyraźnie słychać się daje. – W istocie nadzwyczaj cienkie – rzekł James Starr i z tego to powodu właśnie ta pieczara jest tak obszerna. – Masz pan słuszność, panie Starr – rzekł Henryk. – Zresztą, taka tam niepogoda na dworze – mówił dalej James – że wody jeziora muszą się podnosić, jak w zatoce Forth. – Mniejsza o to – odparł Szymon – pokład węglowy nie będzie gorszy, chociaż się rozciąga pod samem łożyskiem oceanu. A gdyby nam przyszło eksploatować głębie całego Kanału Północnego, cóż w tem byłoby złego? – Dobrze, dobrze Szymonie – zawołał inżynier, nie mogąc się wstrzymać od śmiechu, na widok zapału nadsztygara. – Posuńmy nasze poszukiwania pod wszystkie morza, podziurawiwszy jak rzeszoto całe łożysko Atlantyku, idźmy z młotem w ręku oglądać naszych braci w Stanach Zjednoczonych, przedostając się do nich suchą nogą, pod Oceanem. Docierajmy do wnętrza kuli ziemskiej, jeżeli tego potrzeba i wyrwijmy z niej ostatni kawałek węgla. – Czy pan ze mnie żartuje panie James? – zapytał teraz Szymon tonem poważnym. – Ale gdzież tam Szymonie, ani mi to w myśli, ale z was taki entuzyasta, że i mnie wciągacie w granice niemożliwości. A teraz wracajmy do rzeczywistości, która i tak jest piękną. Zostawmy tu nasze oskardy, po które niedługo powrócimy, i chodźmy do waszego folwarku. Nie było, co prawda, innej rady na teraz. Wkrótce inżynier, otoczony całą brygadą górników, opatrzonych w lampki i narzędzia potrzebne, rozpocznie eksploatacyę Nowej Aberfoyle, ale teraz wypadało powracać spiesznie do sztolni Dochart. Droga była zresztą bardzo łatwą, galerya szła prosto, śród ścian węglowych, aż do otworu, zrobionego przez wybuch dynamitu. Ani sposób zabłądzić. James Starr zwracał się już do galeryi, gdy go Szymon Ford zatrzymał. – Panie James – rzekł – widzisz pan tę ogromną pieczarę, pokrywającą podziemne jezioro i to wybrzeże, którego wody obmywają nasze stopy? Otóż ja tu przenoszę moje domostwo. Tutaj pragnę zbudować nowy folwark, a jeżeli dzielni towarzysze pójdą za moim przykładem, i rok nie minie, a nasza stara Anglia nową osadą podziemną poszczycić się będzie mogła. James Starr uśmiechał się na wszystkie projekty Szymona, uścisnął mu rękę i wszyscy trzej, a za nimi Magdalena, weszli do galeryi, udając się z powrotem do sztolni Dochart. Uszli pierwszą milę bez żadnego wypadku. Henryk szedł naprzód, unosząc lampę ponad swoją głową. Trzymał się uważnie głównej galeryi, nie zagłębiając się w wązkie tunele, rozchodzące się na prawo i lewo. Zdawało się zatem, że powrót powinienby się odbyć tak łatwo, jak i przybycie, gdy nagle powstała pewna komplikacya, zmieniająca bardzo położenie poszukiwaczy. W istocie, gdy Henryk podnosił swoją lampę, nastąpił silny podmuch powietrza, jakby uderzenie skrzydeł niewidzialnych. Lampa, uderzona z ukosa, wypadła z rąk Henryka i rozbiła się na twardym gruncie galeryi. James Starr i jego towarzysze znaleźli się nagle pogrążeni w zupełnej ciemności. Lampa, z której olej się wylał, nie mogła dłużej służyć. – Cóż to Henryku – zawołał Szymon – czy chcesz, żebyśmy karki połamali przy powrocie na folwark? Henryk milczał, zastanawiając się nad tym ostatnim wypadkiem, upatrywał w nim znowu dłoń tajemniczej istoty. Czyżby w tych głębiach istniał nieprzyjaciel, którego niepojęty antagonizm mógł kiedyś stworzyć poważne trudności? Któż miał interes bronienia nowego pokładu węglowego od wszelkiej eksploatacyi? W istocie było to nonsensem, ale fakty mówiły same przez się i gromadziły się w taki sposób, że zmieniały przypuszczenia w pewność. Tymczasem położenie poszukiwaczy stawało się coraz gorsze, musieli jeszcze iść przez pięć mil galeryą, prowadzącą do sztolni Dochart, wśród głębokich ciemności, następnie dobrą godzinę drogi od wyłomu do samego folwarku. – Idźmy dalej – rzekł Szymon – nie mamy chwili do stracenia, będziemy szli po omacku, jak niewidomi, ale niepodobna zabłądzić – tunele po obu stronach drogi naszej, to wązkie przejścia, kretowiska, a idąc główną galeryą, dojdziemy niebawem do otworu, przez który tutaj się dostaliśmy, następnie, to już nasza stara kopalnia, znamy ją i nie poraz pierwszy z Henrykiem będziemy ją przebiegali bez światła. Zresztą, znajdziemy nasze lampki, które zostawiliśmy, a teraz w drogę. Henryku naprzód! Panie James, proszę iść za nim, dalej Magdalena, a ja zamknę pochód. Nadewszystko nie rozdzielajmy się i następujmy sobie na pięty. Należało ściśle trzymać się rozkazu starego nadsztygara. Po omacku niepodobnem było zmylić drogi. Trzeba tylko było zastąpić oczy rękoma, i spuścić się na ten instynkt, który u Szymona Ford i jego syna stawał się drugą naturą. James Starr i jego towarzysze szli w porządku oznaczonym. Milczeli, ale myśleli ciągle w jaki sposób się uchronić od napadów, tak tajemniczo przygotowanych? Henryk z rękami rozpostartemi, szedł śmiało naprzód, dotykając kolejno obu ścian galeryi. Jeżeli znajdował jaki otwór, jakie przejście poprzeczne, poznawał ręką, że nie należy weń wchodzić i trzymał się prostej drogi. Śród głębokiej ciemności, do której oczy przywyknąć nie mogły, gdyż była zupełną, ten odwrót trwał ze dwie godziny blizko i James Starr mniemał, iż muszą być niedaleko wejścia. W istocie, w tejże chwili Henryk się zatrzymał. – Czyż nareszcie przybyliśmy do końca galeryi? – zapytał Szymon. – Tak jest – odrzekł młody górnik. – No, to musisz znajdować pod ręką otwór, którym weszliśmy ze sztolni Dochart do nowej Aberfoyle. – Nie znajduję – odrzekł Henryk, którego zaciśnięte dłonie napotykały tylko gładką powierzchnię ściany. Stary nadsztygar postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, sam zbadał powierzchnię i wydał okrzyk rozpaczy. Albo zmylili drogę powrotną, albo wązkie przejście, utworzone w ścianie przez wybuch dynamitu, zostało na nowo zatkane. Bądź co bądź James Starr i jego towarzysze byli uwięzieni w Nowej Aberfoyle.